FROM THIRTEEN TO ENDS
by StawberryFreak
Summary: BB kembali beraksi dalam kejahatannya. Kali ini bocah albino yang menjadi korbannya. Melibatkan Mello dan Matt yang berusaha menyelamatkannya. L pun ikut beraksi. Tak disangka perbuatan B diakhiri dengan perasaan mendalam di hatinya.


Aku kembalii! XD

Setelah menempuh ujian 3 minggu berturut-turut dengan jenis yang berbeda-beda, akhirnya selesai juga menempuh UN, ide langsung ada untuk membuat Fanfic~

Kali ini masih ada sedikit hubungan dengan fanfic ku sebelumnya yaitu 'From Zero to Thirteen' dan ini fanfic untuk pertama kalinya ada sedikit adegan, err.. uhuk uhuk.. Yaoi (agak enggan ngetiknya XD)

Kayaknya Author pernah bilang "Baru kali ini author membuat fanfic tentang kesadisan serta kekejaman Beyond Birthday XDD (meski dilarang oleh seseorang tapi sesekali saja buatnya, jadi sehabis ini engga mau buat lagi karena saya yang baca sendiri udah merinding dan gak ada nafsu makan XD)". Nah sepertinya yang itu saya langgar#plak. Fanfic yang satu ini saya buat Near yang jadi korban :33

**Disclaimer**** : **Karakter Death Note seutuhnya milik Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata, alias bukan milikku :3

**Warning ****: **Typo(s), alur gak jelas, Yaoi, Gore (blood and flesh), sedikit Shonen-ai (?), alur waktu dan umur tidak jelas.

**Rating**** : **M – for the sadist scene.

**Genre : **Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Horor, Mystery, and Friendship

**Character : **BB, L, Matt, Mello, Near, Watari.

**Setting waktu ****: **Saat kasus KIRA masih belum muncul.

.

.

.

**FROM THIRTEEN TO ENDS**

**. . .**

Selama 20 menit, Beyond telah melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat _orphanage _yang tidak lain adalah Wammy House. Bulan kembali menyinari langit gelap beserta bintang yang menjadi pengikutnya. Kemarin, terlintaslah dipikiran laki-laki berumur 25 tahun ini siapa yang akan menjadi korban ketigabelasnya. Near.

Entah mengapa bisa _albino_ kecil itu bisa tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk ke dalam pemikirannya. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya ingin membuat _albino_ itu berada dalam kekuasaan tangannya.

Mata merah Beyond melihat bangunan besar diseberang jalan. Dia menyeringai. Kakinya melangkah lagi, dan hingga akhirnya ia masuk kedalam bangunan itu.

'_Di ujung koridor, sebelah kanan..'_ gumam B pelan. Saat sampai didepan pintu kamar Near, Ia melihat cahaya dibalik celah pintu itu. B masuk.

"Kamu belum tidur ya.." tutur Beyond dengan suara datar dengan ciri khasnya seperti L. Near yang sedang bermain dengan puzzle putihnya tiba-tiba kaget kemudian mencoba tenang. Ia memincingkan matanya kearah belakang. "L.. ya?" ucap Near singkat. B tersenyum. Ternyata apa yang ia rencanakan berhasil, ia menduga bahwa B adalah L hanya karena kemiripan. "Ya, benar.. saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu, kalau kau tidak keberatan.." jawab B.

Near menghela nafas pelan, berdiri dan menatap B. "Tentu.. aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi silahkan saja berbicara.."

B mendekati Near dan menarik tangannya pelan. Near kebingungan tetapi tetap saja memasang ekspresi _emotionless_-nya itu. Tangan B membawa Near keluar kamar, dan tertiba saja pintu diseberang kamar Near terbuka. Laki-laki berambut kuning terang keluar sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ah, L.. selamat malam.." Mello berkata dengan nada mengantuk kemudian pandangannya beralih ke Near, "Cih.." dengusnya sambil menuju kamar mandi dengan lunglai dan mengantuk. Apa boleh buat, saat itu pukul 00.32. Near memandangi B yang membawanya keluar dari Wammy House.

"L..kita mau kemana?" tanya Near setelah menyusuri setapak jalan. Ia melihat sekitar. Sepi, tak ada orang maupun kendaraan yang lalu-lalang sekalipun. Daerah terpencil. "Wah, maaf ya.. kalau saya mengajakmu keluar malam begini tanpa menaiki kendaraan. Saya takut membangunkan Watari." B menjawab dengan sedikit seringaian. Ia tahu persis apa-apa saja informasi dalam Wammy House. Terutama tentang L.

Near merasa aneh saat B mengajaknya masuk kedalam apartemen mengerikan, yang tak ada penghuninya itu. Disetiap lantai banyak bekas-bekas darah berceceran. _'Mungkin dia ingin ditemani dalam penyelidikan?'_ analisis Near dalam hati sambil melihat sekitar.

B membawa Near ke lantai 13, dimana kamar pribadinya berada. "Nah, Near duduk disini." ucap B pelan, ia mengambil seuntai tali rafia dan mengikat Near dikursi.

"Apa ini sejenis test interogasi, L?" tanya Near, mencoba tenang. Perasaan aneh serta tak enaknya bercampur menjadi satu, tapi tetap saja ia masih memasang topeng tanpa perasaannya itu.

"Semacam itulah.. Hehe.." B berjongkok didepan Near, menyeringai lebih lebar. Near menatap B dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Kau.. bukan L.."

Sesaat kemudian tawa B menggema diruangan itu. "Wah.. _albino_ kecil ini baru menyadari ya.." B mengusap kepala Near dengan perlahan. "Aku harus memanggilmu apa ya.." B menyeringai lagi. "Albino? Hmm.. kelinci, ah tidak tidak.. Domba kecil?" B asik sendiri memikirkannya. Near masih saja menatap tajam B, merasa kesal karena sudah dipermainkan tapi ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah. "Bagaimana menurutmu, hm?" tanya B, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Near ", kau ingin memberi pendapat?" lanjutnya.

Near masih menatap B. Diam.

_PLAK! _

"Jawab. Aku." Ucap B setelah berhasil membuat bekas memar pada pipi Near. "Atau kau perlu kutampar sekali lagi?". Near tak berkutik, masih saja membisu.

_PLAK! _

Tamparan mendarat dipipi Near sekali lagi, membuat sedikit bercak merah di pipinya. "Keras kepala sekali ya.. Near.." B beranjak ke lemari kayu yang berada disudut ruangan. Tangannya mengambil cambuk. "Bisa repot kalau disini.. Kita pindah ketempat yang lebih enak, yuk?" tanya B kegirangan.

.

.

.

Near dibawa keluar kamar dan menaiki tangga bawah. Ruangan yang penuh noda darah serta aroma _stawberry_ yang sedikit tercium. Near diletakkan ditengah ruangan, sambil terduduk ia mencoba tenang. B menyeringai melihat _albino _kecil yang menatapnya balik. Dibukanya piyama putih Near sampai sebatas pinggang.

_CTAP! CTAP!_

Tali kasar cambuk telah melukai punggung Near, membuat garis merah di kulit yang putih dan halus itu. Near masih saja berusaha tak mengubah ekspresinya, melihat hal itu B makin memperkuat dan mempercepat cambukannya.

Setelah 14 menit berlalu B mencambuki Near, B masih saja belum puas karena belum meruntuhkan topeng tak berekspresi Near. B mendekati anak itu dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Tch, aku tahu yang kulakukan terhadapmu tadi sakit.. kenapa kau masih saja tak mengakuinya, huh?" ucap B dengan nada sedikit kesal, menahan emosinya.

Near masih saja diam, tak ingin menatap wajah B. Ia takut wajah kesakitannya tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat B kesenangan karena rasa sakitnya.

B mengeretakkan giginya, bangkit dan mulai mencambuki Near lagi.

"Tunjukkan! .."

_CTAP!_

"Ekspresimu! .."

_CTAP!_

"NEAR!"

Emosi B meledak-ledak, ekspresi Near itu membuatnya makin kesal. Diayunkannya lagi cambuk itu ke tubuh mungil Near. Meski banyak bekas luka dan memar, meski banyak darah yang keluar, Near masih bersikeras mempertahankan sikapnya. Diam, tak berekspresi.

B berjongkok lagi dihadapan Near, melihat bekas luka-luka yang telah ia buat. Sambil menyeringai, jari jemari B mengusap kasar luka didadanya. Near merintih pelan, tapi ia segera menutup erat mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya untuk melawan rasa sakit itu.

"Cih.. sudahlah!" B menggeram kesal, ia melempar cambuk itu lalu membuka ikatan tangan Near dan menyeret tangannya. Hampir saja Near terjatuh karena pandangannya hampir hilang. B membawa Near kelantai 15.

.

.

.

"Kuberi kau waktu untuk istirahat" B mendudukkan Near di depan pintu besi dan melempar baju piyamanya. Near menatap B, "Selamat malam domba kecilku.." lalu B mendaratkan kecupan sekilas di dahi Near dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Terdengar suara kuncian.

'_Mungkin ini ruangan khusus untuk tahanan?'_ gumam Near pelan. Ia melihat sekeliling. Dinding dicat putih bercorak biru, ada kaca yang terpampang di salah satu dinding, lalu ia melihat lantai yang ia duduki. Karpet putih memenuhi lantai ruangan itu. Ia sadar kalau ruangan itu khusus dibuat oleh B hanya untuknya karena seluruhnya berwarna putih, seperti dirinya.

Near berdiri pelan sambil memegangi baju atasan piyamanya, untung saja kakinya tidak di cambuki. Ia menghampiri kaca itu. Terlihat jelas garis-garis warna merah di dada dan punggungnya, bekas darah yang sudah hampir mengering. Disentuhnya luka itu. Near melenguh kecil, kesakitan. _'Kalau begini.. aku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa..'_ batin Near mengeluh. Piyama putih itu dipakainya kembali untuk menutupi pandangan ngeri ditubuhnya. Ia berbaring di karpet dan meringkuk.

Ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya sudah tak tertahankan. Near menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

_**Keesokkan paginya, di Wammy House..**_

. . .

Matt terbangun dengan kaki Mello yang berada diatas tubuhnya, Matt menyingkirkan kaki itu dan mengguncangkan tubuh Mello.

"Oi, _chocolate eater_! Bangun, sudah pagi tau!" bentak Matt sambil menggucang tubuh Mello makin kuat. "Mmm.." Mello malah membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Matt. Respon itu membuat Matt makin kesal, ia berteriak ke telinga Mello. "BANGUUUUNNNN!"

"Uwaaa! Mafia seraang!" Mello terlonjak kaget, terduduk. "Hah, kau ini mimpi apa sih sampai susah banget dibangunkan?!" tanya Matt kesal. "Maaf deh!" Mello mendengus kesal dan mengucek matanya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kamar dan melihat pintu kamar Near terbuka. "Bangunkan juga tuh si _albino_!" ucap Mello, kasar. "Kau saja, kenapa harus aku?" Matt kembali masuk ke kamar dan keluar lagi dengan _game console_ ditangannya. "Kita berdua!" dengus Mello sambil menarik salah satu lengan Matt.

Saat masuk ke kamar Near, mata kedua anak berinisial 'M' itu bingung. Near tidak ada dikamarnya, mereka yang berpikir Near sudah bangun pun meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju ruang makan.

Banyak anak-anak yang sudah duduk dan bermain. Mello dan Matt duduk dengan semangkuk sereal di depan mereka. "Disini juga tidak ada Near.. kemana dia?" tanya Mello. "Entahlah.." jawab Matt singkat, dia asik sendiri dengan _game_-nya. Watari datang melihat-lihat bersama dengan Roger, sambil berbincang-binang.

Watari melihat Mello yang mengaduk-aduk sereal dengan sendok serta Matt yang fokus dengan PSPnya. Dengan ekspresi bingung, Roger bertanya, "ehem.. Matt, Mello? Dimana Near?"

Mello mendesak Matt dengan sikunya, tanda menyuruh _'Matt-kau-yang-jawab-sana-!'_. "Um, kami tidak tahu, Roger.. Saat kami bangun, Near sudah tak ada dikamarnya." jawab Matt tapi matanya masih terpaku oleh benda ditangannya. Mello mendecakkan lidahnya.

"STOP MEMAINKAN INI, TUAN MAIL JEEVAS! TIDAK SOPAN SAAT BERBICARA TETAPI TIDAK MENATAP LAWAN BICARANYA!" bentak Mello sambil merebut PSP dari tangan Matt. "O-oi?! Kembalikan!" Matt berdiri dan merebut cepat _game_-nya itu.

Sayangnya, layar bertuliskan _'Game Over'_ terpampang dan membuat Matt juga naik darah. "JUSTRU KAU YANG TIDAK SOPAN, TUAN MIHAEL KEEHL!" Matt balas bentak sambil melanjutkan gamenya dan bergumam tak jelas. "Sudahlah kalian berdua tidak perlu buat keributan!" tegas Watari, ia tidak ingin pagi yang cerah di Wammy menjadi suram karena suasana ribut Mello dan Matt.

"Tch, menyebalkan!" Matt terus mengerutu dan mulai memainkan benda ditangannya. "Baiklah, kami akan mencarinya nanti.." kata Roger beranjak pergi, "Tunggu dulu!" Mello berdiri tiba-tiba, teringat sesuatu.

"Kemarin malam, kalau tidak salah aku melihat Near bersama L?" kata Mello. Watari mengangkat alisnya, "Kau yakin, Mello? Dari kemarin malam L terus bersamaku, ia sedang mengetik-ngetik berkas surat untuk bukti kasus. Aku selalu disampingnya semalaman." jelas Watari.

Mello kembali duduk, memakan serealnya dengan cepat; menghabiskannya, lalu menarik lengan Matt. "Kita ke ruang L, sekarang!"

.

.

.

L duduk dengan gaya khas nya di depan meja berisi kue-kue, ia memakannya satu persatu sambil memandangi monitor. Anak berumur 12 dan 13 tahun yang tidak lain adalah Mello dan Matt, memasuki ruang kerjanya tiba-tiba.

"L!" tukas Mello. "Ada apa..?" L menjawab dengan nada datar, sambil memakan stawberry dari kue krimnya. "Apa kau bersama Near tadi malam? Aku yakin melihat kau bersama Near! Apa kau—umph?!" Matt membekap mulut Mello, mencoba membuatnya tidak berteriak-teriak.

"Begini, L.. Near tak ada pagi-pagi di kamarnya, dan menurut kami itu aneh.. karena setiap pagi dia masih saja berada di dalam ruangannya sambil bermain. Terlebih lagi, Mello melihat Near dibawa oleh anda, L.. dan itu kemarin malam." jelas Matt sambil membekap mulut Mello lebih erat.

"M-mph! Mmm!" Mello meronta-ronta kesal, Matt pun melepaskannya."Kenapa sih kau ini?!" tanya laki-laki berambut kuning itu kesal. "Kau yang kenapa!" balas bentak Matt.

"Kalau kalian berantam, takkan kuberi kue ini.." tutur L datar. Mello dan Matt saling bertatapan.

Hening.

"Nah, begini lebih baik.." L berdiri dan membawa dua piring _shortcake_. "Tenanglah, jangan terburu-buru.. mengerti?".

Matt dan Mello menganggukkan kepala bersamaan. Mereka duduk dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan Near. Setengah jam berlalu, L memutuskan untuk ikut mencari Near di seluruh ruangan Wammy. Linda, juga ikut mencari setelah dibujuk Matt.

Waktu terus berlalu, sampai akhirnya pukul 12 siang. Mereka memutuskan berhenti dan berkumpul di ruang L. "Jadi.. hasilnya nihil ya.." L mencairkan suasana hening di ruangannya. Matt dan Mello menjadi khawatir pada _albino_ mungil itu, "Apa mungkin.." Mello tertunduk dan melanjutkan kata-katanya ".. dia tak tahan dan akhirnya pergi?".

"Hey, itu tidak mungkin, Mello.. jangan berpikir—" Matt mencoba menenangkan Mello tapi akhirnya terhenti karena perkataan Linda. "Mungkin saja.. Near diculik?" Linda dengan spontan berpendapat. Matt kaget dan menatap L, ekspresi L juga menandakan setuju. Mello keluar dari ruangan L. "Akan kuselidiki, Matt.. Linda.. Kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini, biarkan saya berpikir." ucap L datar. Matt dan Linda pergi keluar ruangan, meninggalkan L sendirian yang mengigit ibu jarinya.

.

.

.

"Mello?", Matt membuka pintu kamar dan melihat sosok yang meringkuk dalam kasur. Sosok itu terisak. "Mello..", "Hik.. hik.. Matt.. a-pa Near memben-ciku..?" ucapan Mello tersendat-sendat seiring isakannya yang makin terdengar lirih.

Matt duduk disamping Mello, memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. Ia yang jarang melihat sahabat karibnya itu menangis, ikut sedih.

"Tidak.. Near tidak membencimu, diluar sana.. Near juga pasti rindu pada kita semua.." Matt mencoba menenangkan bocah berambut kuning itu. "U-uh.." Mello mendekap, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Yakin saja bahwa bocah _albino_ itu kuat. Coba saja kamu ingat wajahnya itu, tanpa ekspresi kan?" Matt tersenyum, Mello menatap wajah Matt. "Hehe.. iya.." Mello mengusap matanya, dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang.. kita harus coba menemukan dia.." ujar Matt. Mello melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh berambut merah itu dan berpikir. Sejenak kemudian, ia menyeringai.

"Aku punya saran yang briliant, kau mau tahu, Matt?" Mello menatap sahabatnya, Matt pun memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti.

.

.

.

_**Sementara itu, di apartemen keberadaan Beyond. . .**_

. . .

Near masih saja dikurung dalam ruangan tertutup itu, duduk dengan gaya ciri khasnya. Meski rasa nyeri di tubuhnya masih terasa, ia mencoba memperkuat keteguhan topengnya itu.

'_Tidak mungkin aku bisa kabur, kalau pun bisa kemungkinan yang didapat hanya 5%.. Sebab, meski aku bisa keluar sekali pun, aku tidak terlalu tau daerah terpencil ini.. sedangkan B tau semuanya, pasti aku akan terkejar.. Pakaian ku juga mencolok.. pasti dia tahu'_

Tubuhnya merangkak ke arah pintu. Dengan perlahan ia mengintip kecelah-celah yang ada. Diluar kelihatan seperti lorong yang gelap dan panjang, tapi ada kaki yang berdiri di depannya.

'_A-apa itu..?!'_

Perlahan, Near melihat kaki itu menunduk jatuh, ia melihat mata merah di celahnya dan.. "Boo!" suara nyaring mengagetkan Near, otomatis tubuh milik sang _albino _itu tersentak hebat ke belakang. Suara Near tertahan. Pintu itu terbuka, Beyond berada didepannya.

"Ternyata enak juga iseng padamu, hahaha!" tawa B memenuhi sudut ruangan, Near masih menatap B dengan posisi telentang karena tersentak tadi. Ia mencoba tenang. "Wah, wah.. sepertinya aku telah membuat topengmu itu 'hampir' runtuh, ya?" B menyeringai puas, "Aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu, Near~" lanjutnya dengan suara riang.

"Taraa~h!" B menunjukkan pisau yang dibawanya. "Kuharap kau tidak mencoba kabur tadi, aku yakin kamu pasti akan mencoba-coba berpikiran untuk kabur dan mengintip keluar~ jadi, ku bawa saja senjata kesukaanku ini sedari tadi malam~" B menjelaskan sambil mendekati Near.

B duduk diatas perut Near. "A-apa yang akan kau.. la-lakukan?" ucapan Near tersendat karena nafasnya yang tertahan. B sengaja membuatnya sulit bernafas. "Ups? Maaf~ susah berbicara yaa~? Kalau begitu kubantu agar kamu—"

_JLEEB! _

"—makin sulit bernafas.." B menyeringai saat mendengar Near merintih pelan. Seketika darah dari bahu kanannya terserap oleh baju piyamanya. B pun langsung menarik dengan kasar pisau yang tadinya tertancap di tubuh _albino_ kecil itu.

"Aku belum pernah merasakan darah seenak ini.." ujar B saat selesai menjilat darah Near yang ada di pisaunya sampai tak ada sisa sedikit pun. Near mencoba tidak bersuara, tetap diam. B membuka baju Near dan menyeringai melihat darah yang banyak keluar dari bahunya.

Segeralah B menjilat darah yang merembes keluar dari lukanya. "Mmm.. kuharap kau tidak anemia, Near.." B tertawa mengejek. "Aku tidak lemah.." jawab Near dengan pelan. "Hoo.. kita lihat saja seberapa kuat dirimu bertahan dalam tubuh yang kecil ini, Nate" tutur B pelan.

B mencengkram lengan Near dan menghempaskan tubuh _albino_ itu ke dinding. Near tersungkur bersandar kesakitan, seketika iris abu-abu kehitamannya terbelalak melihat pisau terlempar ke arahnya.

Karena tak sempat menghindar, perut Near menjadi target dimana pisau itu kembali menancap. Near mengigit bibir bawahnya, bersusah payah mencoba mencabut pisau yang menurutnya tertancap cukup dalam. B menghampirinya, "Kesulitan, Nate?" Seketika B berjongkok dan mencabut kasar pisau itu.

Near merasakan sakit yang luar biasa, ia menahan suaranya untuk keluar. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh berteriak atau tidak—

_JLEEB! SRAATT! SREEKK..._

Near langsung menundukkan kepalanya, mengigit bibirnya keras-keras dan matanya terpejam erat. Berusaha tidak terpengaruh rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya itu. B mengukir huruf 'B' kecil di bagian diafragma Near, membuat makin banyak darah yang mengalir.

"Pemandangan yang indah sekali.." B menyeringai lebar, hampir puas dengan ekspresi Near yang menandakan kesakitan yang tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Mata Near tertutup sebelah , keringatnya bercucuran dari pelipisnya. "Yah, sudahlah.. aku tak ingin kau mati dahulu" kata B sambil beranjak berdiri.

Near tersungkur lemas, usahanya mempertahankan _emotionless_-nya itu sia-sia. B mengecup pelan bagian diafragma Near dan menjilatnya. Setelah puas membuat Near merintih lagi, B mengancingkan baju piyama _albino_ itu.

"Sudah dulu permainan hari ini, nanti malam akan kudatangi lagi.." B berjalan keluar dan mengunci pintu. Membiarkan Near tertidur lemas.

.

.

.

Sore itu, Mello telah menyelesaikan penjelasan dan rencana kepada Matt. Mereka sepakat akan melakukan rencana yang nekat itu besok, tanpa sepengetahuan orang-orang Wammy.

.

.

.

Langit sore pun berubah menjadi kelam. Bulan penuh memampangkan kesempurnaannya di langit. Malam itu pun membuat mata Near terbuka.

Near melihat seketika, berusaha bangun dan melawan rasa sakit yang menguasai tubuhnya. "U-ukh.." dia berdiri menatap kaca, dibukanya setengah kancing piyama yang melekat pada tubuh mungilnya. Huruf 'B' yang diukir tadi berubah menjadi angka 13 karena mengerut. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya belum diisi makanan sedikit pun. Ia meringkuk pelan.

Pikirannya menerawang, memikirkan sosok saingannya yang selalu ingin menjadi nomor satu.. memikirkan sang _gamers_ yang sering menjahilinya.. memikirkan sosok bungkuk yang selalu membuat dia merasa tenang.

—BRAAKKK!

Pintu besi terbuka lebar, B datang dengan semangkuk bubur. Seketika lamunan Near buyar. "Nah, aku tau kau lapar.." entah apa yang telah merasuki B, suaranya berubah menjadi lembut. _'Apa ini jebakan?'_ tanya Near dalam hati. B jongkok didepan Near, mengaduk bubur dan menyedokki bubur itu kearah mulut si domba kecil.

"Ayo.. buka mulutmu.." B tersenyum pelan. Near merasa sedikit yakin, dan menuruti perintah B. Bubur itu dimakannya habis karena Near kelaparan. "Anak baik.." kepala Near diusap pelan.

"Kau tau, Near? Bubur itu kubuat dengan daging manusia didalamnya.." ucap B datar. Spontan, Near kaget dan menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangan. "Haha, bercanda kok~" B tertawa. Near dengan segera menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi B, merasa sedikit takut, "Kenapa, hm?".

B mendekati Near dengan cepat, memeluknya dari belakang dan memasukkan tangan kedalam bajunya.

Dengan cekatan, B mengelus luka bocah itu. Near merinding dan gemetar. "H-Hentikan.. B" Near bersuara kecil. Seketika B berhenti, "Yah, kalau itu maumu baiklah.. Tapi ingat hanya malam ini saja loh aku bersikap manis dan baik begini padamu.." B melepas pelukannya. "Besok.. topengmu akan lebih kuhancurkan.." sambil menyeringai, B meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tekat Near belum sepenuhnya hancur, ia harus tetap mempertahankan topengnya dengan kekuatan yang tersisa. Malam itu, Near tak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, Mello dan Matt sudah bersiap-siap kabur untuk mencari Near. "Sudah siap, Matt?" Mello menggigit coklat batangannya pelan. "Tentu." jawab Matt singkat. Mereka pun mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar, menyusuri lorong, berusaha untuk tidak membuat lantai berdenyit.

10 menit mereka berusaha, dan akhirnya selesai sudah rintangan pertama mereka lewati.

"Baiklah, Mello.. lanjutkan analisismu yang tadi.." Matt berbicara sambil berjalan menyebrangi jalan, Mello mengikuti. "Yah, kalau memang Near diculik setidaknya kita perlu mencari tempat yang tidak dihuni, terpencil.. dan kosong sepenuhnya. Gampang gampang-susah mencarinya, karena disekitar sini jarang ada tempat terpencil dan kosong, bukan? Dan sekarang.. kita perlu mengingat dimana saja tempat yang tepat." jelas Mello. "Ada 4-5 tempat yang kuketahui.." Matt menjawab singkat.

Matt membawa Mello menyusuri setapak jalan. Saat sudah menyusuri setapak jalan jauh, mereka sampai didepan rumah terpencil dengan pohon yang rubuh menghancurkan bagian tengah rumah itu.

"Kau yakin? Tempat ini kelihatannya sempit." Kata Mello sambil menendang-nendang batu dan reruntuhan dinding rumah tua itu. "Setidaknya kita perlu memastikan.." jawab Matt tenang dan memegang erat pergelangan tangan Mello, "jangan jauh-jauh dariku..".

Mello mendengus kesal, berpikir bahwa dirinya seperti anak kecil yang masih perlu dijaga ketat. "Iya iya.." jawab Mello setelahnya. Setelah 7 menit mengitari rumah tua itu, mereka keluar dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat terpencil lain.

3 jam berlalu, mereka sudah mencari ke 4 rumah tapi hasilnya nihil. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bawah pohon.

Matt mengeluarkan _Nintendo DS_ berwarna hitam miliknya. Mello duduk mencoba merakit _revolver_ kecil. "Matt.. apa menurutmu tempat terakhir nanti adalah tempat dimana Near berada?" Mello tiba-tiba bertanya. "Kemungkinan ya, dan kemungkinan tidak.. mau kucoba jelaskan dengan persen?" Matt menjawab tapi masih saja asik dengan game barunya. "Seperti si _albino_ saja.. tapi, boleh juga.." Mello memainkan pistol barunya. Dimatikannya DS, Matt mulai berpikir.

"Yah.. kemungkinan 50% banding 50%.. setidaknya yang 50% itulah yang kita bisa yakinkan benar, penculik yang hebat pasti mengambil tempat yang cukup luas, seram, supaya tak ada orang yang berani mengunjungi tempat itu.. nah, apartemen di ujung itulah yang kumaksudkan.." jelas Matt panjang lebar sambil menunjuk gedung berlantai cukup tinggi di ujung jalan yang tidak jauh dari tempat peristirahatan mereka.

"Di.. sana?" Mello bergidik ngeri, mungkin ia takut. "Benar.. tempat yang terakhir.." jawab Matt tenang. "Baiklah, kita selidiki.. tapi harus berhati-hati dan—" ucapan Mello terputus saat melihat salah satu lampu menyala redup-redup dibalik jendela yang bertirai.

"Sudah kubilangkan.. kita harus mengeceknya." Matt tersenyum sumirgah saat mengetahui analisisnya benar. "M-menurutmu itu.. Near..?" tanya Mello lagi dengan sedikit gagap, "Tidak, itu penculiknya.." Matt langsung menjawab cepat.

Pemuda berambut merah kecoklatan itu berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu disaku celananya. "Nah, pakai ini, akan berguna nantinya.. sekalian berjaga-jaga, lalu kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin diberitahukan, guncangkan saja alat penyadap itu.. sebagai sinyal." Matt menyerahkan benda kecil yang dinamakan alat penyadap. Mello mengikuti Matt yang memasang alat itu didada kanannya.

"_We move now_" Matt berjalan terlebih dahulu dan Mello kembali mengikutinya dari belakang. Semakin lama, mereka pun semakin dekat dengan bangunan gelap itu. Bangunan itu terdiri dari 20 lantai yang kosong. 2 burung gagak bertengger di pohon sebelah apartemen itu.

Mereka memasuki bangunan itu dengan mengendap-endap, mereka sampai dilantai satu menggunakan tangga darurat.

Lantai bersih, dinding masih tercat putih, hampir tak ada cacat sedikit pun. Mereka saling berpandangan, berpendapat bahwa pemikiran mereka sama. _'Ini semua aneh.. berarti masih ada yang menghuni tempat ini..'_ Mello bergumam dalam hati. Matt juga memikirkan hal yang sama.

Mereka pun menuju lantai kedua, ketiga sampai ke lantai ke 10. Semuanya sama persis.. bersih. Saat mereka berdua naik kelantai selanjutnya, ruangan gelap. Cahaya remang-remang dari bulan sekilas menyinari salah satu sisi dinding. Mello dan Matt terkejut setelah mengetahui itu adalah noda darah.

Langkah pelan tapi pasti, membawa mereka ke lantai selanjutnya dan sampai lah mereka ke lantai 13. Matt melihat salah satu ruang yang disekat itu terang, terdengar lagi bunyi-bunyi lainnya, seperti derapan kaki seseorang. Mereka pun yakin bahwa yang didalam itu adalah orang dibalik semua ini.

Perlahan mereka menaiki lantai selanjutnya. Sesampainya mereka dilantai 15, mereka hampir tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi, mereka melihat cahaya dibalik celah pintu. "Matt.. kau berjaga-jagalah didekat pintu tangga darurat, biar aku saja yang mengeceknya. Kau bisa mendengarku dibalik alat penyadap itu kan?" bisik Mello pelan, "Ya.." Matt menjawab dengan ragu tapi ia melakukan apa rencana Mello.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, berlarilah keluar, pergi ke Wammy dan minta bantuan.. mengerti?" tanya Mello.

"_Wakatta_.." Matt langsung bersembunyi dibalik pintu menuju tangga darurat. Mello segera beraksi, ia membungkukkan badannya dan mencoba melihat dibalik celah itu. Sesaat Mello menyadari ada sosok di dalam sana. _'I-itu.. Near?'_ gumam Mello pelan hampir jelas.

. . .

_DEGH!_

Near merasakan ada yang datang, ia duduk meringkuk. "Beyond?"

. . .

'_Beyond? Apa maksudnya..'_ Mello bingung tapi sesaat dia menyadari bahwa suara itu, suara yang ia kenali. Suara Near.

"Near? Apa itu kau?" tanya Mello pelan. Near kaget, ia langsung mendekati pintu dan berbisik, "M-Mello? I-itu kah kau?" Near spontan menjawab pelan juga. "Baguslah kau tak apa-apa, nanti saja ceritanya sekarang aku harus mengeluarkanmu dari sini.." Mello langsung merogoh saku jaketnya. Mencoba mengambil sesuatu dari jaketnya

—_CKLEK!_

Lampu tiba-tiba menyala.

Otomatis, Near dan Mello kaget. Matt yang berada dibelakang pintu tangga pun menyadari juga.

"Wah, wah.. siapa ini.." suara B menggema. Mello kaget sekaligus _shock_. Near pun langsung duduk disudut ruangan, berpura-pura tidak tau. "K-Kau..!" Mello mendesis, sosok yang berdiri dihadapannya inilah yang waktu itu membawa Near pergi. Mirip sekali dengan L.

"Siapa kau anak muda? Ah, kau dari Wammy House ya.. khu khu khu.. menarik sekali.." B dengan sigap langsung membuka pintu ruangan Near dan menyeret masuk Mello.

Matt yang melihat hal itu langsung pergi berlari cepat tanpa disadari B.

. . .

Kaki panjang Matt terus berlari meninggalkan apartemen itu, tujuannya Wammy House, seperti yang dikatakan Mello. Mencari Bantuan.

'_S-sial! Waktunya tidak tepat!'_ Matt kesal. Ia cepatkan tempo lariannya agar cepat sampai.

. . .

"Sepertinya kau punya teman yang ingin jadi pahlawan, Near.." B menyeringai. Mello mendengus kesal dan menatap mata merah B. Near hanya diam tak berekspresi. "Kau apakan Near, hah?! Siapa kau!" bentak Mello dengan sangar, B hanya menghela nafas.

"Tak berubah, masih saja suka berteriak-teriak." ucap B datar. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mello. B tertawa, mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari saku jeansnya.

"Mihael Keehl. 12 tahun. Yah, selalu menjadi nomor dua terhadap Nate River. Benarkan, M-E-L-L-O?" tanya B sambil memberi penekanan pada kata terakhirnya. "Near, apa aku boleh memberi ucapan selamat datang kepada pendatang baru kita ini?" B tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini! AKU BERTANYA SIAPA KA—" ucapan Mello terpotong saat merasakan sayatan di lengannya. B duduk berjongkok di depan Mello dan menancapkan pisau lipat itu di lengan Mello. Near hanya bisa diam, mempertahankan _emotionless mask_-nya lagi. "Tak perlu berteriak.. Aku mendengar pertanyaanmu kok. Kau panggil saja aku, Beyond atau B."

Mello mendengar penjelasan B dengan rasa nyeri di lengannya, sejenak tubuhnya merasa kaku. "Racunnya bereaksi ya.."

'_R-racun?'_ batin Near shocked. "Tenang saja, itu hanya melumpuhkan syarafmu untuk 3 jam kok, kau takkan mati dengan itu.. Kuharap misi penyelamatanmu takkan kau ulangi lagi untuk kedua kalinya. " B menyeringai, meninggalkan ruangan. "Ah ya, Near kutinggalkan kau dengannya. Mungkin kau merasa rindu dengan saudaramu itu? Haha.." kalimat terakhir B dilontarkan setelah pintu besi tertutup.

Keheningan tercipta diruangan itu.

"Mello.. kau masih sanggup berbicara?" Near bertanya pelan, masih menatap lurus pintu yang berada tepat di depannya. "T-tentu saja.. memangnya a-aku ini lemah.." jawab Mello tersendat-sendat.

Hening lagi. Menit demi menit berlalu.

"Kita.. pasti akan k-keluar.. hah, d-dari sini.. Near.." laki-laki yang terbaring lemah di sudut ruangan itu mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya saat sebelum kesadarannya hilang. Near masih dalam sikap 'bisu'nya. Menatap dengan mata abu-abunya.

"Kuharap bisa.. bebas.." mulut Near melontarkan kata yang sangat ingin ia keluarkan sedari pertama ia dikurung dan disiksa di tempat ini. Di tempat yang tema dan suasananya seperti neraka, yang selama ini hanya Near baca di rangkuman-rangkuman buku diperpustakaan Wammy tentang tempat mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

. . .

Matahari pun terbit, tepat setelah Matt sampai di depan Wammy House. Nafas anak _gamers_ itu tersengal-sengal, 2 jam terus-terusan berlari. Untung saja ia mendapat nilai peringkat dua yang tertinggi dari Mello dalam pelajaran olahraga terutama dalam lari 100km. Banyak berlatih memang berguna.

Hatinya masih tidak tenang, melihat ekspresi pucat Mello saat kejadian tadi. Matt langsung masuk kedalam bangunan besar itu.

Masih pukul 6 pagi. Banyak anak-anak asuhan di Wammy yang masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Kaki panjang Matt menyusuri tiap-tiap lorong dan akhirnya sampai di ruangan L. Perlahan, ia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

Suara L terdengar dari dalam, menyuruh Matt untuk masuk. Watari berada di dalam, menyajikan teh rempah untuk L.

"Kemana saja kamu semalaman, Matt.." L tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat Matt yang tadinya ingin membuka mulut malah terkatup lagi. "Jawab" tegas L. "Hanya berusaha mencari _albino _dengan analisis kami berdua.." Matt menjawab dengan tenang. "Kami? Sekarang dimana Mello?" tanya L lagi.

Sejenak Matt terdiam. Setelah 2 menit berlalu, bibir Matt melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat Watari panik, sedangkan L hanya terdiam. Tapi, mata L menandakan sesuatu yag berbeda.

"Mello berada di tempat orang yang menculik Near. Untung saja saya disuruh berjaga-jaga di dekat pintu tangga darurat supaya saya bisa kabur kesini. Mello tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh penculik itu.. dia mirip sekali dengan anda, L.."

Cangkir porselen L ditaruh dengan cepat oleh L. Di dorongnya kursi roda yang sedang ia duduki itu menuju layar komputer, terlihat ia mengetik-ngetik sesuatu setelahnya.

Matt melihat _font_ di layar komputer itu. 'Beyond Birthday'.

"Matt, kamu tahu tempatnya dimana?" tanya L yang masih sibuk mencari informasi tentang orang bernama Beyond Birthday itu dalam berkas file lamanya. "Saya yakin masih persis meningat tempat itu" Matt hanya berdiri, membenarkan posisi _goggle_nya agar nyaman di kepalanya.

"Bagus"

L beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Matt, saya punya rencana.. apa kamu ingin membantu saya?" tanya L lagi. Matt menatap L dengan yakin, "Tentu, saya akan lakukan apapun.."

"Watari, saya juga akan membutuhkan bantuan anda." L menatap rekan lamanya. "Baik, L" jawab laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan singkat.

L pun duduk di sofa dan langsung menjelaskan semua rencana yang ada didalam otaknya yang briliant itu.

.

.

.

. . .

Mello menyadari Near sudah tak ada dalam ruangan saat dia tersadar dalam pingsannya. Tubuhnya sudah dapat menuruti keinginan otaknya untuk bergerak bebas. Mello hanya bisa duduk memeluk lutut sambil menunggu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka.

B datang membawa sebatang coklat dan melemparnya ke arah Mello, refleks, tangan Mello langsung menangkap bungkusan aluminium itu.

"Kesukaanmu bukan?" B menyeringai. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau menerima makanan dari orang yang tak kukenal." jawab Mello sinis sambil menyodorkan coklat itu kembali ke tangan B. "Haha, seperti anak kecil saja.. Ya sudah kalau tidak mau~" ejek B sambil membuka aluminium berwarna kuning-keemasan yang dipegangnya.

Mello menelan ludahnya. Perutnya memang lapar, tapi ia segera melupakan itu dengan melontarkan pertanyaan sinis pada B.

"Dimana Near? Kau apakan dia?" tanya Mello dengan cepat. "Aah.. domba kecilku itu.." B menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Cuma ingin membuat topengnya hancur, tapi rasanya dia mulai keras kepala lagi.." lanjut B

Mello tertawa, "Orang payah sepertimu mana bisa meruntuhkan sifat bisu _albino_ itu.."

_JRAAT!_

Seketika pisau disayatkan ke leher Mello dengan cekatan, "payah katamu?" B masih saja santai memakan coklatnya. Mello meringis kesakitan.

"YA! KAU PAYAH! SANGAT PAYAH!"

_BUGH! BRAAK!_

Tubuh Mello sudah dalam posisi jungkir-balik, pipinya langsung dapat bekas memar akibat tendangan keras B yang tepat mengenai pipinya. Karena telalu keras tendangannya, tubuh Mello sampai terhempas ke dinding.

B menyeringai dan mendekati Mello. "Aku payah ya.." tangan B memainkan pisau lipatnya dan menancapkannya di paha bocah berambut kuning itu.

. . .

Near kaget mendengar teriakan Mello. Tubuh kecilnya terikat dikursi, sudut bibirnya terasa perih. Meski begitu, keras-kepala Near masih saja tetap bertahan. Dia mendengar suara derapan kaki dari arah jendela ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang.

Ruangan pribadi B tidak sepenuhnya spesial. Kertas dan file dimana-mana, toples selai _stawberry_ di atas meja, di kasur dan dilantai. Hanya satu tempat yang rapi. Lemari pintu B terbuka, banyak sekali pisau-pisau yang tersusun rapi. Salah satu pisaunya masih di belakang sandaran kursi Near.

Suara derapan kaki itu hilang. _'Mungkin saja orang yang kebetulan lewat.. tapi.. tidak mungkin.. apartemen ini berada diujung jalan, dan disekitarnya halaman luas yang liar.. tidak mungkin kan seseorang iseng-iseng bermain disini..'_ Near sedikit bingung, antara dia salah dengar atau..

.. Ada orang yang sedang mengendap-endap kesini?

. . .

"Bagaimana.. sudah merubah pendapatmu, Mihael Keehl?" B menatap Mello, memapangkan senyum kepuasannya karena telah membuat Mello kesakitan dan bersimbah darah. "Breng..sek.. kau.." desis Mello.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar~" B mendekatkan telinganya kearah mulut Mello. Dengan kesal, Mello menggertakkan giginya, memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak berbicara. "Baguslah kalau mulut cerewetmu itu sudah diam.. cukup sampai sini dulu aku bermain denganmu.. Sekarang, _albino_ kecil itu mainanku.. _Jaa ne_.."

Pintu kembali tertutup. Mello mencoba berdiri tapi tersungkur lagi. "Cih, padahal cita-citaku mafia.. kenapa aku bisa tertangkap dengan mudah seperti ini" Mello menggerutu kesal. Ia terus-terusan mencoba berdiri. Karpet berwarna putih yang ia tempati sudah ternoda oleh darahnya.

"Matt.. kau dimana sih.." gumam Mello lirih.

_zrek.. zrek.. _

Suara dari alat penyadap mulai terdengar. Mello terkejut. _'Apa alat ini rusak, a-atau..'_ batin Mello bertanya dan tiba-tiba teringat..

'.. kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin diberitahukan, guncangkan saja alat penyadap itu.. sebagai sinyal..'

'_Apa artinya.. dia sudah berhasil?'_ Mello tersenyum puas. Sahabatnya selalu membuat dirinya bangga, meskipun terkadang menjengkelkan.

. . .

"Baiklah.. Matt.. ingatlah rencana kita itu" L berbisik pelan di dekat Matt. L dengan sigap langsung memanjat bangunan itu, menuju lantai 13. Matt langsung menuju ke tangga darurat, sengaja membuat suara berisik.

Dengan kecepatan kakinya, Matt sudah berada di lantai 6. Dia berharap, Mello serta Near masih bisa bertahan.

. . .

Belum lama kemudian, sudah tercipta 2 sayatan di pipi kanan Near. B menyerigai dan menjilatnya, "Hmm.. rasanya darahmu memang enak, Near.. seperti selai stoberi yang ku sukai..". _Albino_ kecil itu hanya diam saja, ia tak ingin melawan.

Near tahu, jika ia berteriak kesakitan, membuat ekspresi yang dapat memuaskan hawa nafsu membunuh B, apa lagi menyuruhnya berhenti, pasti B tidak segan-segan makin tertawa puas dan makin menyakiti dirinya.

"Near.. apa kau mendengar sesuatu?" B bertanya tiba-tiba. Near kaget, ternyata bukan hanya dia yang mendengar suara endapan itu. Bocah berambut putih itu diam saja. B menghela nafas, "Kalau aku kabur namanya pengecut.. apa boleh buat, aku harus melawan mereka. Merepotkan sekali.." B beranjak ke lemari kayunya.

'_Apa tadi itu.. Matt? Atau.. L..'_ Near menebak-nebak, kalau saja memang Matt juga ketahuan oleh B, Matt juga akan merasakan hal seperti ini. Pikiran Near beralih ke Mello, bocah itu juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana keadaan rivalnya saat ini.

B mengeluarkan dua pisau tipis dan kecil, sebilah pisau besar dan nampaknya ringan saat B memainkan dengan mudahnya. "Near.. menurutmu siapa yang datang?" tanya B pelan kemudian ia menyimpan pisau besar itu dalam sakunya yang tentu sudah diberi alas, dua pisau tipis dipegangnya erat. "Kalau saja yang datang adalah L, pasti asik sekali." lanjut B sambil menyeringai.

. . .

Matt sudah sampai di lantai 13, ia tinggal naik ke dua lantai lagi. _'Mello ada dibalik pintu besi waktu itu, pasti Near juga ada didalamnya.'_ Kaki Matt dilangkahkan naik ke anak tangga.

"Penyelamat kedua sudah datang ya.."

B bersandar di dinding yang terdapat noda merah bertuliskan angka 13. Pisau tipis dan kecil yang dipegangnya dilempar ke arah kaki Matt. Dengan cekatan, Matt langsung menghindar dan menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

Tanpa melihat kebelakang, Matt terus berlari dan bersembunyi dibalik kegelapan.

"Hmm.. bersembunyi ya.." seringaian dan mata merah B terlihat meski ruangan itu bernuansa hitam pekat. Matt menyadari bahwa B sudah berada di belakangnya secara tiba-tiba karena ujung dari benda dingin menyentuh lehernya.

Keringat dingin bercucuran dari pelipis laki-laki yang memakai baju garis-garis hitam putih itu. "Kalau kau bergerak-gerak, kepalamu akan kupotong loh.." seringaian B makin melebar. Tubuh Matt sedikit bergetar.

"_**Biarkan saja dirimu tertangkap kalau ketahuan..tak perlu tergesa-gesa, tenang saja. Lakukan apapun yang dimintanya. Tapi ingatlah, usahakan jangan ke ruang besi yang kamu ceritakan.. 50% keberadaan Near dan Mello ada disitu.. tetapi mungkin saja 50% lagi salah seorang dari mereka berdua ada dalam kamar pribadi B lantai 13 itu" jelas L tentang rencananya. Matt hanya mengangguk dan berusaha mengingatnya**__._

Matt berusaha tenang dalam situasi yang dihadapinya. Meski rasa sakit akibat tiap goresan yang dibuat B, pikirannya berharap ia tidak dikurung dalam ruangan besi itu.

...

...

L sudah menginjakkan kakinya dilantai 13, dengan hati-hati ia berusaha tidak membuat suara berisik saat melangkah diatas kertas-kertas yang berserakan di lantai kamar B. _'Jadi selama ini, dia tinggal disini ya..'_ gumam L dalam hati.

Lalu L melihat sosok yang ia kenali terikat dikursi, kepalanya tertunduk letih. L pun berjalan mendekati dan melepaskan ikatan Near.

Near mengangkat kepalanya saat sesuatu menyentuh tubuh dan tangannya. "Ssh.. ini saya, tak perlu takut.." L berbicara tepat ditelinga Near. Setelah selesai melepas semua ikatannya, L menggendong Near di bahunya. "Jangan berisik, ini rencana saya dengan Matt untuk menolong kalian berdua." Lanjut L menjelaskan. Near hanya mengangguk.

Sejenak telinga L mendengar suara rintihan Matt dari arah luar, L memutuskan untuk keluar dan kembali mengendap-endap. Pekerjaan ini memang ahli untuknya.

Pintu kamar B tidak ditutup, jadi L perlahan keluar sambil menggendong Near. Saat sudah keluar, L langsung bersembunyi lagi di salah satu sisi dinding yang disekat. Suara B menggema di sekitar.

"Mail Jeevas.." B melihat huruf-huruf yang bertebangan di atas kepala Matt. "B-bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Matt sedikit merinding melihat mata merah B seperti hendak menerkamnya setiap saat. B menyeret anak itu. "Aku tahu semua informasimu.. jadi tak perlu kaget.." jawab B pada akhirnya. Kaki Matt susah untuk bergerak karena sedikit kaku akibat tikaman yang cukup dalam oleh pisau besar B.

_KRIIEETT..._

Mello kaget melihat sahabatnya diseret oleh B, "M-Matt?!". B melempar Matt sampai tubuh bocah itu menabrak dinding. "Sepertinya aku harus memberi pelajaran pada kalian berdua.." ucap B datar sambil memegang pisau yang berlumuran darah Matt.

"Tidak, sepertinya aku yang harus memberi pelajaran padamu, B.."

Suara datar lainnya terdengar dari arah belakang B. "Oh.. Sudah lama tidak bertemu ya.. L" balas B, mengenali suara itu. B menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Kau sudah semakin tampak tua saja dengan wajah pucatmu itu.. Haha.." B menambakan 'sedikit' ejekan.

"Yah.. sudah 5 tahun kok.. Dulu umurmu memang sama seperti anak-anak ini.." L menjawab dengan tenang, menurunkan Near dari gendongannya dan bocah _albino_ itu menjauh dari L.

Mata hitam onyx L menatap milik B yang merah pekat. Mengetahui keduanya akan berantam, Near masuk kedalam ruang besi dan bergabung dengan duo M.

B melempar pisau itu ke arah L, tapi pisau itu ditendang L sehingga terlempar jauh dari B. "Haa.. Kau tidak pernah berubah, L.. apa tanganmu itu tak bisa digunakan untuk bertarung juga?" tawa B mengejek.

"Aku tak menggunakan tanganku sebagai alat untuk melukai orang.." ujar L datar sambil menendang tubuh B. Dengan sigap, semua tendangan L ditangkis dengan lengannya yang kuat. B memegang tangan L dan menghempaskan tubuh sang detektif terkenal itu kedinding.

Retakan tercipta di dinding keras itu. L berusaha bangkit tapi serangan menghujamnya lagi. Tinjuan B berhasil membuat cetakan berwarna biru lebam di pipi dan pelipisnya. "Nah, apa sampai sini saja kemampuan anda, L?" seringaian B membuat L merasa setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan kepadanya adalah ejekan.

"Tumben sekali anda mempunyai tata krama dalam berbicara, Beyond.." balas L mengejek dan dengan tanpa disadari tubuh B juga terhempas jauh karena tendangan yang dituju ke perut B.

Near, Matt dan Mello melihat pertarungan keduanya. _The Greatest Detective _melawan _The Greatest Criminal_. Matt pun membawa Mello dan Near pergi dari ruangan itu. Sejenak mata B teralih ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Kalau sedang bertarung, fokuslah ke arah lawanmu.. Beyond Birthday.." L menendang pinggul B sehingga B tersungkur. "Aku mengetahui itu, L Lawliet.." balas B sambil menopang kembali tubuhnya.

"Yah.. saya tidak tahu anda mengetahui nama saya dari mana.. tapi saya yakin.. kau seperti stalker.." L menghajar B kembali, membuat pemuda bermata merah itu kehilangan keseimbangan. "Kau sepatutnya harus dihukum atas penculikan anak dan pembantaian korban.. B" L berbicara dengan _monotone_ khasnya, tetap menyerang B dengan kaki panjangnya.

Akhirnya B mendapat kesempatan untuk mencengkram kaki L, ia membanting tubuh lawannya itu ketanah. "Kuharap ini tidak sakit.. L.." ujar B pada L yang menahan rasa sakit pada punggungnya, tangan B meraih saku celana belakangnya dan mengambil pisau tipis.

"Aku tahu tubuhmu yang lemah ini tidak pernah terluka.. Lawli.." B mengejek seraya menancapkan pisau itu di bahu kanan, perut serta paha kiri L. "Kau.. curang, B" L menahan rasa sakit yang diciptakan B. "Tidak curang kok, ini caraku sendiri~ cara yang paliiing kusukai~" ucap B kekanak-kanakan.

L hanya tersenyum dan menendang B dengan kedua kakinya. Tubuh B terhempas lagi lebih jauh dari L. Sayangnya, kepala B terbentur keras ditanah dan peglihatannya menjadi kabur.

"B.. kamu tahu? Saya membencimu, tapi yang saya benci hanyalah sifatmu.. Sejak terakhir kali kamu berteriak-teriak didepanku, saya akui.. saya memikirkanmu.. dan setelah mengetahui kabar buruk A meninggal dunia, saya sangat sedih.. tapi kamu, juga tiba-tiba menghilang.." L berjalan mendekati B yang masih tersungkur ditanah.

B mendecak kesal. "Omong kosong.."

"Yang ingin saya katakan waktu meninggalnya A.. kamu tegar, kuat.. serta pandai.. Jadilah penerus saya yang pertama.. hanya itu.. tapi saya rasa, kamu sudah tidak tertarik lagi.." L berjongkok, menatap mata B. "Maaf telah membuatmu kesepian.." L tersenyum. Senyum hangat yang tak pernah dirasakan B dari L. Idolanya dulu.

L bangkit berdiri, "Saya takkan mengadilimu B.. tapi, kalau kamu membuat masalah lagi.. saya pasti akan benar-benar mengadilimu..".

B melihat sosok itu perlahan beranjak pergi meninggalkannya, dan langkahnya berhenti sebentar. "Kalau kamu berubah pikiran.. saya akan mengijinkanmu datang serta tinggal di Wammy House bersama saya.. tapi dengan ketentuan kamu harus mematuhi perintah dan peraturan yang ada.. dan kita ulangi lagi semua dari nol..".

Mata B melongo seakan terkejut mendengar kata-kata L. Sebelum sempat B mengucapkan sepatah kata, sosok L sudah pergi meninggalkannya. "Terima kasih.. telah memberiku kesempatan kedua.. L"

Entah kenapa, butiran hangat mengalir di pipi B. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menangis. Kedua mata B tertutup karena semua penglihatannya sudah kabur. Kesadarannya hilang.

.

.

.

Semua luka-luka Near, Mello dan Matt sudah ditutupi oleh perban putih. Mereka bertiga langsung terlelap puas dalam satu ranjang, mungkin kelelahan dan ingin mengakhiri kejadian yang sepertinya baru saja mereka saksikan.

L duduk seperti biasa di dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh 3 jenius itu. Matanya mengarah ke jendela. Langit berwarna ke kuning-oranyean. Matahari terbenam perlahan, seakan dirinya mengatakan 'sampai jumpa, kita akan bertemu lagi'.

Sambil mengeluarkan helaan nafas yang panjang, L mengaduk teh _super high sugar_nya. Ia bertanya-tanya, mengapa waktu cepat berlalu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Baiklah B, tiuplah lilinnya." A menepuk-nepuk pundak B. Sosok bermata merah itu hanya tersenyum senang, meniup lilin di atas kue bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday 5th Beyond'. "Nah, sudah membuat permohonan 'kan tadi?" tanya A lagi, B hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin bertemu L.." ujar B pelan._

"_Kalau begitu anda mendapatkannya B.." suara dari arah belakang tiba-tiba mengagetkan kedua anak yang menghadap kue tart. "Watari.. dimana mereka?" ujar seseorang yang memakai baju putih lengan panjang, celana jeans dan berambut hitam yang berantakan. Postur tubuhnya bunguk._

"_L.. ini mereka yang ingin bertemu denganmu.. A dan B" laki-laki paruh baya yang bernama Watari itu membungkukkan badan; memberi salam. Spontan kedua anak itu terkejut bahwa yang dihadapannya sekarang ini adalah L._

"_Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua.." L memandang mereka dan berbicara dengan suara datarnya._

_**Flashback ends..**_

L menundukkan kepalanya. "Apa mungkin saat itu aku mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat A salah paham seperti B juga..". Baru kali ini, perasaan L sedih. Rasanya ia ingin memutar-balikkan waktu, tapi apa daya keajaiban itu tidak bisa terjadi.

"B.. apa pemikiranmu akan berubah?"

.

.

.

"Yah.. kalau saja keajaiban itu datang.. aku takkan membuatmu menderita untuk yang kedua kalinya.."

.

"_Gomenasai.._"

. . .

**FROM THIRTEEN TO ENDS**

**The end..**

* * *

AAAH! Endingnya gak jelas deh T.T pikiran jadi author kacau mengingat L yang menangis, hiks hiks QAQ

Baiklah, saya akhiri sudah cerita ini. 3 hari 3 malam saya buat, akhirnya perjuangan ini selesai juga :3

Untuk segala kekurangan dan ke-gaje-an, dan maaf kalau alur cerita serta waktunya tidak jelas kalau ada kritik dan saran, aku memintanya dari para senpai~ Onegaishimasu :3

**MIND READ and REVIEW? OwO**


End file.
